Blut oder Pizza?
by IAmOliversJustice
Summary: Dies ist eine Übersetzung! Ein Vampir verliebt sich in einen Pizzaboten. Mehr Infos in der Geschichte


Hallo ihr Lieben!

Dies ist eine Übersetzung. Die Idee zu der Geschichte gehört einzig und allein HardyKat. Alles was ich getan hab ist die Geschichte für die deutsche Community zu übersetzen.

Da dies eine Übersetzung ist kann ich weder den Inhalt ändern noch dafür garantieren, dass sie fertiggestellt wird. Außerdem kann ich erst dann weiter hochladen wenn die Geschichte im Englischen weitergeht. Die ersten paar Kapitel sollten aber im laufe der Woche fertig sein.

Ich hoffe ihr habt Freude daran sie zu lesen. Wenn ihr Kritik (positiv oder negativ) habt lasst reviews oder favs da :) Wenn ihr möchtet dann folgt der Geschichte. Es werden noch ein paar Kapitel hochgeladen. Wenn ihr Geschichten habt die ihr gerne Übersetzt hättet dann sagt Bescheid.

Im Original heißt die Geschichte Blood or Pepperoni un ist von HardyKat geschrieben.

Natürlich gehören die Charaktere der WWE und den Darstellern.

* * *

Teil 1:

"Danke, dass sie sich für JoJo's Pizza entschieden haben. Sie sprechen mit Roman. Möchten Sie die Bestellung selbst abholen oder liefern lassen?"

"Liefern, bitte."

Oh. Das ist der Kerl.

"Hey! Hab auf deinen Anruf gewartet. Lass mich raten: groß, dünner Teig, extra Sauce, Käse, Pepperoni. Kein Knoblauch."

Von der anderen Seite ist ein leises Lachen zu vernehmen. "So ist es."

"Das wären dann $12.00. Dean wird in etwa 30 bis 45 Minuten da sein."

Seit drei Monaten geht das jetzt jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag so. Der 'mysteriöse Unbekannte' ruft an, bestellt sich immer die gleiche Pizza und fordert, dass Dean sie ihm bringt. Es ist seltsam. Klar. Aber solange es für Dean in Ordnung ist. Außerdem gibt der 'mysteriöse Unbekannte' jedes mal gutes Trinkgeld. Das sagt Dean jedenfalls. Er wird der 'mysteriöse Unbekannte' genannt weil Dean ihn bisher noch nie gesehen hat. Er legt die Pizza jedes mal auf einen Tisch, nimmt das Geld und geht. Seltsam aber harmlos.

Als Roman die Glocke über der Tür klingeln hört, schaut er auf. Sein bester Freund, Geschäftspartner und Auslieferer Dean kommt grade von einer Tour zurück.

"Der 'mysteriöse Unbekannte' hat bestellt. Er wartet auf dich."

Eine rot-weiße Kappe mit dem Logo von JoJo's Pizza sitzt falsch herum auf unordentlichen blonden Locken. Ein paar von ihnen fallen über die blaue Augen. Eine dunkelgraue offene Sweatjacke über einem roten T-Shirt mit dem selben Logo auf der Brust. Roman wird nie verstehen wie Dean das ganze Jahr über mit einer Sweatjacke rumlaufen kann. Bevor er sich hinter die Theke begibt, stellt er seine rote Pizza-Tasche auf eben diese.

"Super." Antwortet Dean mit einer rauen aber erfreuten Stimme. Allerdings verzieht er das Gesicht als er bemerkt, dass es Roman ist, der da an der Kasse steht. "Sollte nicht eigentlich Eva Marie heute arbeiten?"

"Hat sich krank gemeldet."

"Schon wieder? Das ist das dritte mal innerhalb von zwei Wochen. Wenn sie das nochmal macht dann können sie und ihre Pumuckl-Haare auf der Staße bleiben."

Roman musste zustimmen. Die attraktive Rothaarige mit dem mörder Körper war schön anzusehen, aber anscheinend will sie wohl nicht hier arbeiten. Er wollte ihr Vertrauen schenken. Sie und Dean haben aber irgendwie nie funktioniert. Wenn Dean also sagt, dass sie gehen soll... naja dann muss sie eben gehen.

Während Dean den Platz an der Theke einnimmt macht sich Roman auf in die Küche, um die Bestellung zuzubereiten. Während er auf die Bestellung wartet nimmt sich Dean einen Hefter mit Bewerbungen, die noch durchgesehen werden müssen. Als Roman die Pizza bringt sieht er, dass sein Partner ein paar Bewerbungen rausgesucht hat.

"Alexa für den Laden. Finn für die Lieferungen." Sagt Dean als er die Pizza in seinen Rucksack packt. "Ich glaube seine Schwester Becky würde vielleicht gerne in die Küche?"

"Ich komm schon klar in der Küche." Antwortet der Italo-Samoaner mit einem Tonfall der klarmacht, dass dies eine endgültige Entscheidung ist. Roman ist sehr wählerisch wenn es um die Auswahl jener geht, die in die Küche dürfen.

"Wir brauchen einen zweiten Koch damit du auch mal frei hast." sagt Dean. Er lächelt und seine Grübchen unterstützen die Aussage. Dean schnappt sich die Tasche und eilt aus dem Laden. "Bis gleich!"

Sobald die wertvolle Ladung sicher an seinem Gepäckträger befestigt ist, fährt Dean in die Nacht hinein. Die beste Art zu reisen ist mit dem Fahrrad. Das wusste er seit er das erste mal mit einem gefahren ist. Abgesehen von dem einen mal ist er immer gut durchgekommen. Es dauert nicht lange bis er an dem Haus in den Midtown Heights aus braunem Klinker ankommt. Es schlägt zwar nicht das Appartment von Roman und ihm aber es ist ein erstklassiges Haus.

Bevor er vom Rad absteigt dreht er seine Kappe richtig herum und schließlich schnappt er sich die Pizza. Wie immer läuft er die Stufen hinauf bis hin zu der dunklen hölzernen Tür. Die Anweisungen sind klar: Die Tür ist offen. Geld liegt auf Ahorntisch vor Kopf. Leg die Pizza ab. Nimm das Geld. Geh nicht bis zum Ende des Eingangsbereiches.

Das Ende. Schwarz wie ein Grab. Der moderne schwarze Glas-Kronleuchter spendet grade eben genug Licht um Schemen der Objekte wahrnehmen zu können. Blaue Augen wandern zu dem unbeleuchteten Ende. Ein Teil von Dean möchte 'scheiß drauf' sagen und einfach hinlaufen, nur um zu sehen was dort ist. Aber ein anderer, stärkerer Teil ist zu ängstlich um es zu tun. Nach ein paar Sekunden hat der Lieferjunge seine Neugier bekämft, legt die Pizza ab, nimmt das Geld und geht.

Verblassende goldene Augen schauen das Video auf dem wandgroßen Flachbild-Fernseher. Ein Knopf wird gedrückt um das Band zurückzuspulen, nur um es im gewünschten Moment anzuhalten. Ein gang zum Bildschirm um besser sehen zu können: Kappe, lockiges Haar, Sweatjacke, Jeans, Pizza. Eine leicht gebräunte Hand wird ausgestreckt um mit den Fingern den Bildschirm and jener Stelle zu berühren an der Dean zu sehen ist. Ein Seufzer wird bei der Erinnerung an eine Nacht, die bereits ein paar Monate vorbei ist, ausgestoßen. Die Zungenspitze berührt einen spitzen Eckzahn.

Eines Tages vielleicht...


End file.
